Of a Rumor and a Kiss
by recchinon
Summary: "Kapten Erwin mencium Komandan Regu Hanji di kantornya..." itu hanya sebuah rumor konyol, namun entah mengapa cukup untuk menjungkirbalikan dunia Levi.


-disc: applied-

Ketika ia pertama kali mendengar tentang rumor itu, Levi hanya mendengus. Bukan hanya tidak mempercayainya, namun ia juga tidak begitu peduli tentang rumor tersebut. Ia telah menjadi bagian dari satuan militer ini selama bertahun-tahun dan telah bekerja di bawah pimpinan pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang itu selama itu juga, karena itu, rumor yang beredar mengenai pria itu terdengar tidak masuk akal, bahkan cenderung bodoh, di telinganya. Siapa pun yang menyebarkannya pastilah sangat tolol.

"Kapten Erwin Smith mencium seseorang di ruangannya."

Levi memutar bola matanya.

Lagi-lagi rumor bodoh itu lagi.

Ia tengah menyantap makan malamnya di ruang makan bersama di markas mereka saat ia mendengar bocah-bocah itu berbisik-bisik, yang ironisnya terlalu nyaring untuk disebut 'berbisik', tentang rumor yang belakangan ini santer terdengar. Pria berambut gelap itu menghela napas panjang, dahinya seperti biasa berkerut dalam. Seharusnya, Erwin sudah mendengar tentang rumor ini, bagaimana pun juga, sesuatu seperti ini menyebar seperti jamur di musim hujan. Mustahil berita ini belum sampai ke telinga kapten bertubuh tegap itu.

Bagaimana pun, saat sang Kopral Muda tersebut baru saja akan meneguk tehnya, lanjutan dari bisik-bisik itu sampai ke mejanya, membuatnya nyaris menumpahkan tehnya.

"Ia mencium Komandan Pasukan Hanji Zoe!"

Levi memalingkan kepalanya begitu cepat hingga nyaris saja mematahkan lehernya ke arah anak-anak yang berkumpul di meja di seberang ruangan itu. Tampaknya, para prajurit muda itu tidak menyadari bahwa bisik-bisik mereka terlalu nyaring dan telah melintasi ruang makan itu hingga sampai ke telinga sang Kopral.

Kini Levi memicingkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya, memberi tanda dengan sebelah tangannya pada Mike yang duduk di seberang mejanya agar tidak bertanya apa pun karena ia tengah berkonsentrasi saat itu. Mike pun tampak bingung dan akhirnya menjulurkan lehernya untuk mengikuti arah pandangan rekannya itu. Meski pun wajahnya tampak seperti biasa, berita itu agaknya cukup membuat pria dengan penciuman tajam itu menjadi penasaran.

Adalah Connie, salah satu bocah yang bergabung dengan pasukan sayap kebebasan yang juga merupakan satu dari sepuluh lulusan terbaik tahun ini, yang memulai pembicaraan tentang rumor tersebut. Entah mengapa, ia tampak begitu bersemangat saat melanjutkan pembicaraan yang dimulainya itu, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ada sesuatu di antara Kapten Erwin dan Komandan Hanji. Mereka tidak pernah tampak seperti pasangan kekasih atau apa selama ini."

"Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka," kata bocah lainnya yang berambut gelap dan bermata hijau dengan nada bosan, "hentikan gosip bodoh ini sekarang juga. Kapten Erwin Smith tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang akan berbuat seperti itu, sedangkan Komandan Hanji..." Bocah itu tampak kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, "entahlah, sulit untuk membayangkan Komandan Hanji terlibat hubungan seperti itu. Dengan siapa pun."

Levi benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi kali ini ia berada di sisi yang sama dengan Eren. Kadang-kadang bocah titan itu bisa jadi cukup pintar.

"Tapi aku melihatnya!" Sascha masih mengunyah makanannya saat menimpali percakapan itu, "saat itu aku tengah mengendap-endap menuju dapur..."

"Untuk mencuri roti?" Jean mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sebenarnya sih aku berencana utuk mencuri daging, tapi tidak usah dibahas sekarang," gadis berambut gelap itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan Jean yang baru saja akan membuka mulut, "singkatnya, aku dalam pejalanan menuju dapur ketika aku melintasi ruang kerja Kapten Erwin," Ia menelan makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya, "kebetulan pintunya sedikit terbuka dan karena penasaran.."

"Kamu mengintip ke dalam?" Gadis berambut pirang dan berwajah manis menatap Sascha dengan mata membelalak ngeri, ia terdengar cemas,"Sascha, kau bisa mendapat masalah karena kelakuanmu itu, kau tahu?"

Sascha hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "bagaimana pun, akhirnya aku tetap mengintip ke dalam dan aku melihatnya."

Pemuda yang bertubuh paling tinggi, salah satu dari lulusan terbaik di angkatan mereka menyeringai, "dan kau melihat mereka?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "mereka berciuman."

Salah seorang gadis dengan wajah berbintik-bintik dan tubuh cukup maskulin menutup kedua telinga gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Krista tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya."

"Mungkin saja Sascha salah lihat. Kau sedang lapar jadi penglihatanmu mungkin agak kabur," Mikasa meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja kayu, seperti biasa, ia memojokan Sascha dengan kata-katanya, "mungkin mereka hanya sedang berbicara atau..."

Tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana gadis berwajah oriental itu bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik di angkatan mereka. Mikasa Ackerman tidak hanya kuat dan pandai mengendalikan diri, namun juga cerdas, Levi harus mengakuinya. Namun Sascha lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membantah apa yang baru saja Mikasa katakan. Kerutan di dahi Levi semakin dalam saat gadis ubi itu melanjutkan.

"Mereka berdua ada di atas lantai ruang kerja Kapten Erwin. Komandan Pasukan Hanji Zoe ada di bawah tubuh Kapten Erwin, mereka berciuman mesra..."

Eren Jaeger mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah ia mual mendengar cerita itu. Hal ini tidak terlewatkan oleh teman-temannya.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut gelap yang duduk di sebelah Reiner memandang Eren dengan bingung, "kenapa ekspresimu berubah seperti itu?"

Tentu saja Jean tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk meledek teman sekaligus rivalnya itu, "itu membuatmu jijik? Ciuman membuatmu merasa jijik? Yang benar saja... Memangnya berapa umurmu? Lima?"

"Sudah hentikan," pemuda pirang berwajah kekanakan mencoba menengahi keduanya tapi tentu saja Jean tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"Jangan bilang, kau belum pernah berciuman sama sekali?"

Ketika Eren melompati meja untuk menyerang Jean, Levi memutuskan bahwa ia telah mendengar cukup banyak dan bangkit untuk meninggalkan meja dan kembali ke kamarnya, membiarkan Mike yang malang harus menghentikan perkelahian itu sebelum kedua prajurit muda itu menghancurkan seisi ruang makan di markas mereka itu.

.

Levi memijat pelipisnya sambil berbaring di tengah kasurnya. Anak-anak itu sangat berisik dan selalu berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia memejamkan matanya, pangkal hidungnya berkerut saat ia kembali mengingat penyebab sakit kepalanya kali ini yang sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tidak hanya sakit kepala, kali ini ada perasaan aneh yang juga mengganggunya sejak kejadian di ruang makan tadi.

Erwin dan Hanji?

Ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai kabar burung seperti itu, tapi tetap saja, kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuat segalanya berbeda dari biasanya.

Mungkin kalau saja ia mendengar rumor ini sebulan yang lalu, atau bahkan mungkin dua minggu yang lalu, maka ia tidak akan merasa seperti itu. Tentu saja mendengar rumor seperti itu tentang kedua orang terdekatnya akan tetap membuat Levi merasa tidak nyaman tapi setidaknya, ia hanya perlu menggelengkan kepala dan terus berlalu kalau saja ia mendengar tentang ini sebelum kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu...

Levi mengumpat geram. Kesal karena lagi-lagi ia mengingat kejadian itu. Percuma saja memejamkan matanya karena ia masih bisa membayangkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi hari itu. Segala detil kejadian malam itu, ia tidak bisa melupakannya meski pun ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin.

Perlahan ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Sudah dua belas hari berlalu namun ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya di sana. Sial. Ia mengumpat lagi. Kopral muda berambut gelap itu mengerang. Seharusnya ia tidak mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi!

Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan tolol yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Satu kesalahan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan hubungan 'semacam' persahabatan yang selama ini telah terjalin diantara mereka sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak menikmati kesalahan itu. Seharusnya ia menghapus bayangan akan kejadian itu dari kepalanya. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia menyukai desahan Hanji saat mereka berciuman malam itu. Tidak. Levi memiliki harga diri dan wibawa yang harus dijaganya.

Meskipun ia berkali-kali meneriakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang telah terjadi adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan bahwa ia tidak (seharusnya) memandang Hanji seperti itu, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menikmati setiap detik dari kesalahan yang telah mereka lakukan malam itu. Dari desahan wanita itu dan caranya membalas ciumannya, Levi bisa memastikan bahwa Hanji juga menikmatinya, tapi...

"Mata empat busuk!" Desis Levi sambil membuka matanya dengan marah. Ia merasa kesal karena ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini, "kenapa dia mencium semua pria yang ada di sekitarnya. Erwin? Mungkin besok dia akan mencium Moblit juga."

Segera setelah kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya Levi langsung menyesal telah mengucapkannya.

Bayangan akan Hanji dan Erwin berciuman saja sudah cukup mengganggunya, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan Moblit...

_Wanita sialan!_


End file.
